It's a cruel, cruel world (but we don't care)
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [Jeankasa Month] La vida no es perfecta. Pero Mikasa está segura de que esta en un momento de su vida que esta cerca de poder considerarla así. O debería de sentirse así.


Muchos pensarían que debo tirar la toalla después del último cap de snk, pero guess what, Isabitch? Kubo me mató hace años, no me puedes hacer daño ahora.

Cuando leí del mes JeanKasa, supe que tenía que participar, sea así algo muy pequeño, y decidí participar en la semana 2, dedicada a los headcanon. El mío que aunque el pasado aún atormenta de vez en cuando a Mikasa, esa no la condena, y el otro es que Jean le trae girasoles a Mika cada que puede (si, así de cursi). Así que acá esta esto, espero sea decente.

Eso y que escuché Cherry Blossom de Lana del Rey (que ella siempre me hace volar), así que sí, acá va algo corto y dulce. Los quiero aunque ustedes no me pelen con los reviews jsjsjsjs.

* * *

**It's a cruel, cruel world (but we don't care)**

**.**

La vida no es perfecta. Pero Mikasa está segura que está en un momento de su vida que esta cerca de poder considerarla así. O debería de sentirse así.

Con una vida tranquila en el campo, rodeada de los cultivos que eran incluso más altos que ella, de ovejas de abundante pelaje y un ganso que de vez en cuando le perseguía molesto, el único recuerdo de la milicia que persistía era esa pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla que ya casi desaparece.

A veces pasa la punta de sus dedos por esta, asegurándose de que siga allí, para cerrar los ojos y agradecer que ya todo acabó, a quien quiera que escuchase sus pensamientos y decidió que era suficiente sufrimiento.

En el mundo cruel, Mikasa encontró la felicidad, en una granja apartada de casi todo, con un gato gordo y gruñón que calentará sus pies en invierno y un bebé precioso, que apenas y podía usar sus regordetas manos para llevarse absolutamente todo a su boca.

Podía sonar como una vida de ensueño, pero a veces la despertaban las pesadillas jamás soñadas en su adolescencia, cuando ni siquiera se podía permitir el temer a la muerte (ni a la vida).

A veces lloraba en silencio. Por las injusticias de la vida. Por los juegos infantiles que tuvo que abandonar para crecer. Por toda la gente que no pudo salvar. Por los amigos que se fueron. Por las esperanzas desvanecidas.

El pequeño Ian a veces le miraba con las lágrimas desbordándose, con sus grandes ojos, tan oscuros como los de ella y su madre, y parecía comprender todo, aún y sin poder hacer una oración junta, entendía el sufrimiento de su madre, y se quedaba en silencio, pegado a su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, la prueba máxima de que había sobrevivido, hasta quedarse dormido mientras Mikasa le abrazaba como si fuera lo único que le quedaba.

Y entonces estaban esos días, en los que recordaba que el mundo giraba, y que ella no se podía quedar atrás con sus fantasmas.

No quería hacerlo.

Esos días salía a tomar el sol al lado del viejo sicomoro, sintiendo el aire en la cara, notando como el oxígeno entraba y salía de sus pulmones y la hierba le picaba en la piel no cubierta por tela.

_Estas viva. _Se recordaba a sí misma. _Le has ganado al mundo (y quizás a algo más grande que este)._

Besa la cabeza de su pequeño, con todo el amor del mundo mientras él sonríe, adorándote con la mirada como lo hace su padre.

—Apaaaa— lo llama, jubiloso. Mikasa también siente como el corazón le da un vuelco, aliviado de saber que ha vuelto.

Lo ve a lo lejos, con un ramo enorme de girasoles entre sus brazos.

Igual que la primera vez.

—No tenías que hacer esto.

—Pero me gusta hacerlo—pese a los años, Jean no dejaba de sentirse abrumado por la belleza de su mujer, y no podía evitar pensar en la sonrisa suave que justo ahora tenía—. Me gusta verte rodeada de ellos. Te hacen brillar.

Mikasa se sonrojó, e Ian acercó su mano a las flores de su padre, curioso de qué eran esas cosas.

—Apa-paaa— le llamó, aunque en el fondo Mikasa sabía que era una orden a ella para que se acercará aún más, para que pudiera tomar una de ellas.

—Creo que le ha gustado más a él— Mikasa se acercó, le dio un beso corto en los labios, un "bienvenido" que sabía a té con miel.

El pequeño tomaba las flores, acariciando los pétalos, Mikasa le veía con ternura hasta que sintió Jean la tomaba y la abrazaba, un "te extrañe" que olía a él, al bosque primaveral y el amanecer (si es que eso tenía sentido), y supo que no necesitaba nada más.

Se aferró a él, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloró de felicidad.

—Oye, no llores— él se apartó, y le limpió la mejilla—. Debería de traerte regalos más seguido para que no te pongas sentimental, ¿verdad? Soy tan desconsiderado a veces.

Ella negó en silencio, sonriendo como una tonta, sintiendo como el cabello, ahora largo e incluso más brillante, le golpeaba las mejillas.

—Gracias— le besó el mentón, sintiendo como le picaba un poco la barba en los labios.

— ¿Todo está bien?

—Todo está bien—le toma de la mano, él aprieta la suya, preguntando una vez más, para asegurarse de que sea así, Ian gorjeó feliz, complementando la escena perfecta para que Mikasa pudiera guardar por siempre este momento en las profundidades de su corazón, porque lo que tiene, todo lo que es (incluso si está con cicatrices), lo puede compartir con el hombre que ama y el hijo de ambos—, vamos a casa.


End file.
